A rowing machine is typically used to improve rowing techniques and/or the general fitness of a rower. A conventional rowing machine includes a sliding seat attached to a seat rail and a handle attached to a resistance device. One example of a conventional rowing machine is the Indoor Rower from Concept 2, Inc. of Vermont, which is the current “standard” within the rowing community. It offers users a relatively affordable, space-efficient, and lightweight design. The Concept 2® Rower operates by the user pulling the handle away from the flywheel. The handle is connected to the flywheel via a chain and a clutching sprocket mechanism.
On the water, rowing is commonly categorized as either sculling or sweeping. Two-oar rowing or sculling is a form of rowing in which a boat is propelled by one or more rowers, each of whom operates two oars. In sweep or sweep-oar rowing, a rower has one oar typically held with both hands. Unfortunately, a rowing machine is not always compatible with a rower's preferred rowing form.